Looking for happiness
by karichin
Summary: Illogically, one day she woke up in the world of Kuroko no Basuke and she started a new life. She met Shirogane and he propose a deal to her. When her middle school start she enters at Teiko and ends up with the future GOM as her classmates. What will she do? Keep being cold and battling alone with her own nightmares or befriend with them and try to change the future?


**Summary**: One day she wake up in the world of Kuroko no Basuke. She met Shirogane and he propouse a deal to her. What was her answer? After a year she enters in her first year at Teiko with the future GOM as her classmates. What will she do when she realize that there are changes? Keep being a loner battling with her own nightmares or befriend with the GOM and try to change the story?

**Pairing: **Aomine X OC**  
**

**English isn´t my language so sorry for mistakes with tenses.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke but OC**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Aikawa Narumi

Her life was a hell. All her life her parents care only about notes. She was the beautiful daughter of a prestigious family after all. She has to be the perfect in every single thing she do. But when she didn´t reach the best mark, her parents became cold and angry with her or act as she didn´t live.

When she was seven years old she was raped and her parents changed. Since that day, you could said that they relationship changed a bit. Her parents keep wanting her to reach the best mark but when she became scary of men or has another trauma her parents were with her, helping her.

Since she was raped, her personality change. She became cold and it was strange if she smile. She hate herself. All the people bullied her and said a lot of bad things. But even with that she doesn't paid attention because even if she was alone without friends, she can play basketball and she is happy with that . It was all she care about.

She a prodigy basketball player. Inside and outside of the court. She always participate in national and maybe international championship in basketball and thank you to her, they always win. She was the ace but she didn´t care about fame, all she care is about play basketball.

One day she was participating in a national championship and her team reach to the final. Her parents always travel to a lot of country because of their work but when they were inform about the match they want to come to Japan and see her daughter game. They were very happy for her. But when they were going to the stadium they have and car accident and sadly the two of them dead. After that she was left alone without parents too.

She was living with her aunt and her husband but they doesn´t have a good relationship because her aunt blame her for her parents death which happened two months ago. She practically was living in hell. She knew it but she doesn´t care anymore about nothing except her beloved basketball. After all she was alone, she was a "monster", a "demon", she was "dirty".

One day she was doing her usual routine since two months. She wake up at seven in the morning, went to the elementary school and practice basketball In the street court like always.

There was nothing different.

But it was.

That day she ate alone because her aunt was overseas and then she went to her bed. The other day, when she wake up she doesn´t understood how but she was in a Hospital.

After she left the Hospital her knew life start. She realize that she was in Kuroko no basuke world but it was before the Generation of Mirales went to Teiko to start Middle School. She was confused why she was here and in this moment but she think that if she was there it was for something. The question is WHY? But she didn´t have an answer yet.

So she decided to start her knew life in another place and with knew people. She realizes that there were some changes in the story but for now she will analize the situation.

Akatsuka Hikari was the woman who brought her to the Hospital. She and her husband it seems that they couldn´t have a children so when Narumi told her about her past, they decided to look after her. Narumi didn´t want to be a burden and she didn´t need their pity but they were stubborn and they said that they would look after her whether she like it or not because she was very young and they want to do it. At that Narumi felt warm in her heart and she even cry but she keep acting cold. So she has accepted but she said that she will help them with all she can do. About the school they want her to finish her last year of Elementary school so the next year she can enter to Middle School.

A lot of days passed and she end up meeting the suppose head coach of the basketball team, Shirogane. Maybe it was the destiny but she doesn´t know. Shirogane saw her tactician skills and her style in basketball. So he "request" her to help the basketball team that they were having problem and also that when she finish the elementary school in a year she has to come to Teiko.

About helping the basketball team she was very confuse because the thing she knew is that it was very popular and a lot of boys want to join but right now it´s nothing like that. It seems that in the club there are some players that played rough. So during this year she decided to help the basketball team and take care about that "players". About joining Teiko in her years of Middle School she didn't want because the next year it´s suppose that the prodigies will enter but because she will be able to play basketball she ignore that and she decided that will do it but she will enter with a scholarship because she didn't want to be a burden for her new family.

Sadly because she was in elementary and she couldn´t play in official match yet. But with the coachs, her training regime, her tactics and other players who were in the club and didn´t like the rough play they could recreate the club. After a lot of training they club entered the InterMiddle and they reach to the semifinals. Also they had armed a lot of practice matches where she played and the Teiko Basketball Team gain a lot of popularity.

Even with her cold or scary personality, all of them know that she care a lot of the club and she always look for new thing to improve. All the members and coachs has a lot of respect to her and her skills. Besides that the authorities are very happy because even if they couldn't win the Intermiddle finals, all the other matches they have won and only in a year.

They all want her as the captain but she keep refusing. They didn´t understand why and what will be the difference if she is the captain or not. After all, practically, the club is handle by her. She is the person who Shirogane trust the most. She name Nijimura as the captain, she prepare the training regime and help them with their skills and she has more IQ than the captain. Besides that even if she is short that almost all of them and she hasn't enter to Middle School, you could say that she is the ace of the basketball team.

A year had passed and she finished her last year of Elementary school. She could obtain her scholarship with the best mark in Teiko and now she will start her first year.

What will happen in her three years of Middle school?. She will start to meet the Generation of Miracles. Will she can handle them, befriend with them and find someone who love her? Or will she continue with her life only caring about basketball and acting cold with them?

* * *

**I hope you like it the first chapter. Iwill try to update quickly but I don´t know when..**

**Please rewiew so I know what do you think and if you have any questions don´t doubt to ask!**

**/kari**


End file.
